


Mantra

by bluemooning



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, M/M, Smut, yeah boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemooning/pseuds/bluemooning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please, Hajime,<br/>it<br/>hurts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mantra

**Author's Note:**

> I think I have a thing for making Oikawa cry.  
> Enjoy!

It hurts when Hajime is rough like this; if they’re not careful, he’ll tear the bed apart and then they’ll have to fuck on the floor like animals. Maybe that wouldn’t be so bad - they’re already well on their way to that point.

The air is hot around them. The city is loud outside; both of them wanted a change. It’s their first year of university and they got an apartment in the city, far from the rolling hills and dreamy sky of their hometown. Each day is full of different people, different smells; but this apartment has became a constant in their new lives, and Tooru finds himself clinging to it more tightly than he would like.

“Hajime,” he gasps, and melts time and time again, as he is prone to do in his moments of weakness. The smell of iron fills his nose; his skin is tender under Hajime’s teeth. For a brief moment, he ponders on the oddity of it all. This body has taken all he put it through; all the extra hours of practice, all the extra strain, with only mild complaint; but now, it’s delicate as lace, tearing effortlessly. It’s utterly failing him in his time of need and oh GOD he needs Hajime now, he needs to get closer than bodies flush against each other. His nails dig into Hajime’s back, dragging ragged over the taut muscle.

He would like to say something, maybe, but his body knows better and directs his lips to Hajime’s mouth, so pink and inviting and all of a sudden wetly burning inside his own. They roll like children on the bed, tumbling over and under each other, gripping on tightly just in case the future doesn’t pan out.

_I can’t take it-_

_Please give me more-_

_Please please please-_

The word echoes between his ears and comes to a crashing crescendo all at once, his chest trembling up against Hajime’s - can he feel it too? He surely must, his face is flushed in ten different ways and seeing them all is terribly pleasing to Tooru. He wants to unlock it all; every way his lover can go weak in the witching hours, crumbling beneath his own falling castle, walls coming down like a modern Jericho. 

“Ha-ha-ha-” Tooru stutters out; his head lolls back, and his face is soaked. Hajime suddenly pulls away from him, his mouth set in a line.

“You’re crying,”

“What? No way,” Smiling is ingrained into Tooru’s muscle memory now, it comes as naturally as walking. He shows off those pearly whites to Iwa-chan, even as his legs buck and his chest is rattling something hollow inside, a void that the night cannot fill. “Do you need glasses, Iwa-chan?”

Hajime regards his teasing with a cocked brow and hands that come down suddenly, not rough like Tooru expected (and wanted)

these hands wipe away the wetness on his cheeks and coax it out from between his legs, simultaneously

deep from within Tooru, he didn’t know he had it in him

but here they are, Hajime sending Tooru to a state of seeing stars, galaxies wider than infinity and hiding in his arched body all this time. The bed is dark beneath him, wet and warm from all that he has felt, is feeling, and will feel.

It hurts when the night threatens to consume them both,

It hurts when Tooru comes down all at once, reaching nothing in a matter of milliseconds,

It hurts when Hajime holds him close and won’t let go, even after he whispers a carefully chosen sweet nothing that earns him a pinch, a slap; the area is kissed immediately after. Apologies spill from Hajime’s mouth, breaking apart as they do; but they’re easier to hold that way.

But it still hurts,

it hurts in the come down, with all these feelings that Tooru never asked for, but it’s becoming easier to melt into Hajime’s touch, hard and soft all at once. The night isn’t so dark now; outside, squares of light flicker on and off at random intervals. The city hums quietly; it’s a special brand of white noise unheard of back home. Everything is so different here, but for all that’s changed, their relationship hasn’t, and Tooru can’t imagine a better person to show his pain.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism/feedback is always welcome!!


End file.
